


Profumo di crostata.

by GwenJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Imagination, M/M, Other, Pie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Pie.</p><p>"Il profumo della crostata si insinua nel tuo naso e rabbrividisci, rallenti i movimenti della mano e annusi l'aria."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profumo di crostata.

Titolo: Profumo di crostata.  
Pairing: Deapie. Dean/Pie.  
Warnings: Food!Sex? LOL. Het e Destiel accennato.  
Note: Pensavo, stanotte, alle cose da cui Dean non si separa mai e/o che ama. Dopo averlo fatto "accoppiare" con Male!Impala poteva forse mancare la sua adorata crostata? Certo che no. 

 

Sei appena tornato da una tavola calda con la tua bella crostata alle ciliegie. Finalmente, non ne mangiavi una da secoli.

Ma prima vuoi spassartela un po' pensando alla cameriera che ti ha servito. Così sexy...  
Ti butti sul letto, a pancia in sù e lasci che la tua mente rievochi le immagini della ragazza. Ti accarezzi piano e senti già l'eccitazione crescere. La tua mano è la sua. Immagini i suoi capelli scuri che ti accarezzano il petto, le sue labbra giocare con i tuoi capezzoli, gemi forte ed inspiri a fatica.  
Il profumo della crostata si insinua nel tuo naso e rabbrividisci, rallenti i movimenti della mano e annusi l'aria.  
Ridacchi pensano a quei cartoni animati in cui si vedono le scie di profumo, a forma di mano, che attirano il malcapitato verso il cibo che brama.  
Sei avvolto dall'odore del dolce e senza rendertene conto visualizzi, a occhi chiusi, quell'inconsistente mano davanti a te. Ti accarezza il viso, vogliosa, ti sfiora il petto e tu ricominci a toccarti.  
Sospiri e gemi e la tua mano non è più la tua mano, immagini sia l'aroma della crostata.  
Si avvolge stretto alla tua erezione, inarchi la schiena verso quel piacere, senza vergogna per l'assurdità della cosa.  
I movimenti di quella mano si fanno più veloci, ti sfiora la punta del membro con il pollice e tu imiti gli stessi movimenti con la tua mano. Con gli occhi lucidi e il labbro inferiore stretto fra i denti.

Dopo poco vieni, con un gemito strozzato, ricadendo sfinito sul letto. Il profumo della crostata ancora attorno a te. E singhiozzi, imbarazzato, fatichi a credere a cosa hai appena fatto. Almeno non lo saprà nessuno, ti consoli.

Ora immagini di dover ringraziare il dolce per il fantastico orgasmo, già...Non hai mai mangiato qualcuno, qualcosa con cui hai fatto sesso.  
-Esclusa la panna, ma in quell'occasione c'era anche Cass.-  
Cass. Dean spera che l'angelo non gli legga nel pensiero...

 

Ovviamente, Castiel, sa già tutto. L'ha visto e gliela farò pagare. Per aver pensato alla cameriera prima, e non aver mai pensato, nemmeno un secondo, a lui.  
Porterà il gelato...e le manette.


End file.
